


Xander/Reader - Late Nights Out

by thetrishtalgem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrishtalgem/pseuds/thetrishtalgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotten into the habit of sneaking out late at night. But a certain "brother" of yours has had enough worrying about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander/Reader - Late Nights Out

You snuck around to the back door of your house, clutching your keys in a way that they would remain silent. All the lights in your house were still off, a sign that nobody noticed you slip out several hours ago. A smile crept across your face as you unlocked your back door and slipped in quietly. Though your tiny victory celebration was abruptly cut short as a stern voice stated your name in an admonishing tone.

“Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?”

The sudden noise made you jump and drop your keys to the floor. Your face flushed as you struggled to pick them up and cover the loud jangling noise. Your gaze fell to the couch where your “brother” Xander was sitting. His arms were folded across his chest and anger etched into every detail on his face.

“Uh...sometime after 11?” You sheepishly asked.

“Try 2:30 _in the morning_ ,” he hissed. “Where have you been?”

“Is it really that late?” You asked, checking your watchless wrist to avoid his question. “Man, my timing must really be off.”

“I was worried _sick_ about you! Do you have any idea how angry father would-,”

“Does he know?” You cut him off, the fear beginning to eat at you.

“No, he doesn’t. I covered for you. _Again_ ,” Xander huffed, his arms falling to his sides.

“Thanks, Xander,” you smiled sheepishly. He stood, walking towards you and gently resting his hand on your shoulder. His voice hushed as he said your name.

“What is so important to you that you have to sneak out this late?” Xander whispered, worry replacing the anger in his eyes. You felt your heart race and your throat tighten. Even when he wasn’t trying to be intimidating, somehow Xander always made you feel so small when he looked at you like this.

“I...I just…” you choked, feeling the tears beginning to prick at your eyes. “I wanted to spend time with my f-friends.”

Xander’s hardened features softened at the first sign of your tears. You felt his grip on your shoulder tighten, almost as if to comfort you. Then, he drew himself closer to you and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a hug.

“Father may not like your friends, but know that I support you no matter what,” Xander comforted you, gently rubbing his hand up and down your back. He pulled away from you to look you in the eyes. “But this is the _last time_ I’m covering for you coming home so late. Okay?”

You chuckled as his thumb wiped away a stray tear on your cheek, “But Xander, you said that last time.”

“Go upstairs before you push your luck any further,” he huffed, placing a gentle kiss atop your forehead.

You nodded your head, trying to ignore the heat rising to your face. You were thankful it was too dark for him to be able to tell just how flustered you were now. You headed up the stairs to your bedroom, only turning when Xander called your name in a gentle, loving tone.

“Good night,” he smiled sweetly to you. “I hope you sleep well.”

“Thank you, Xander,” you beamed back at him, turning back and slinking down the hall quietly. You slipped into your bedroom, closing the door and quickly changing into a pair of pajamas. Then you slipped under the covers, closing your eyes and drifting off right away.

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine and I were working on a Modern AU for Fire Emblem: Fates and this was one of the ideas I happened to come up with! I'll probably write more ideas as I get them. Reader is gender-neutral in this particular story. I hope you guys like my first post here! :)


End file.
